ultimatewrestlingfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
UWF Revolution
UWF Revolution is the flagship program of the Ultimate Wrestling Federation (UWF). The show premiered on November 6th, 2017, and has been running near-weekly since, airing 26 episodes as of July 7th, 2018. At King of the Ring 2018, Ethan Carter III announced the formation of a second brand to rival Revolution, which eventually became UWF Resistance, run by Drake Maverick. History and Notable Events On November 6th, 2017, the first episode of Revolution aired, featuring the entire roster at the time competing in seven matches, a number that would not be reached again until the 2018 King of the Ring tournament. On this episode, Dolph Ziggler was awarded the UWF Championship for being the final International Champion in the old NXT. Also on this episode, WarZone's Television Champion Zach Ryder defeated NXT's Hardcore Champion Spike Dudley to unify the championships into the new Television Championship. On November 22nd, 2017, Dalton Castle defeated Ryder to win the Television Championship, marking the first title change in Revolution history. On June 6th, 2018, it was announced that the 2018 King of the Ring tournament would take place on episodes of Revolution. This marked the first tournament in Revolution history. On July 5th, 2018, then-King of the Ring finalist Vinny Marseglia defended his Television Championship against number one contender Drew Gulak due to Marseglia's prior booking for the upcoming King of the Ring pay-per-view. On July 26th, 2018, Intercontinental Champion The Miz defended against The Brian Kendrick, marking the first time the International Championship was defended on an episode of Revolution. On the same night, Marseglia defended his Television Championship against Sammy Guevara, marking the first time two titles were defended on the same show outside of pay-per-views. The next week, Marseglia successfully defended his title against Low Ki. On August 8th, 2018, Tyler Bate won the Television Championship by pinning Marseglia after interference from Chris Jericho, who was in a rivalry with Marseglia at the time. Roster Singles *Adam Cole *Austin Aries *The Brian Kendrick *Cesaro *Chris Jericho *CM Punk *Drew Gulak *Enzo Amore *Finn Balor *Jack Swagger *Jimmy Jacobs *Larry Sweeney *Marty Scurll *Matt Hardy *The Miz *Neville *Rick Rude *Sammy Guevara *Scott Steiner *Seth Rollins *Triple H *Tyler Bate *Velveteen Dream *Vinny Marseglia *Zach Ryder Tag Teams *The Hired Gunns *Titus Worldwide *The Usos *World Warriors Managers *Eric Bischoff - Rick Rude *Kurt Angle - Seth Rollins *Nigel McGuinness - Marty Scurll *Paul Heyman - Cesaro Champions UWF Championship Chris Jericho is the current UWF Champion in his first reign. Jericho won the title by pinning Cesaro at King of the Ring 2018. Jericho has held the title for 1+ days. Intercontinental Championship The Miz is the current Intercontinental Champion in his first reign. Miz won the title by submitting Bobby Roode in a triple threat also involving Seth Rollins at WrestleMania 2018. Miz has held the title for 96+ days. Television Championship Tyler Bate is the current Television Champion in his first reign. Bate won the title by pinning Vinny Marseglia on the August 8, 2018 episode of Revolution. Bate has held the title for 1+ days.